Scīrs
Scīrs are the religious beliefs of the people of Tierra. Dragon Deities (Achanorai) 26 Gods : Main article: 26 Gods The people of Julsmirr believe in the 26 gods, 13 Heidr and 13 Laudr. They believe the Heidr are agents of justice and order, and the Laudr are agents of chaos and change. It is believed that the coming together of these two forces are what created Tierra, and this planet exists as the axis of the scales of the universe. These gods reside in the Thirteen Planes. Heidr Laudr Solism & Lunism : Main article: Solism Lunism It is the beliefs of those of Neo Lunia, and Altepetl that they are the descendents of the gods that once inhabbited Solia and Lunia, or the sun and the moon. It is believed that they are the refugees who escaped after the Cosmic War, ending in the death of both Sol and Luna, however Luna's daughter Natalia survived and once arriving on Tierra claiming the land as the new kingdom of her mother. It is said that before this a young boy named Hijo arrived with his family. His father was a phoenix changeling and upon his death flew into the skies with his daughter Hijita and exploded with such great force it put the planet into motion, allowing Hijo to begin terraforming. Hijita remained in the sky, orphaned and became the sewer of the stars. However as Solians also arrived there grew tensions and was eventually an uprising. Hijo Hijo was a young Lunian boy who is said to have terraformed the once uninhabitable earth. Many refugees had arrived but once touching the earth had died instantly, becoming dust. Hijo who was an infant at his time of arrival, aged to appear as a 10 year old human. He gave all of his magic to the earth and created an extensive calendar, marking each day with a new creation. Hijita Hijita was said to be carried by her father away from the planet during his death and upon his explosion she remained floating above the earth, collecting his remains and sewing them into the cloth covering the earth, and they became stars. Because of this it has become tradition to place the ashes of the death into fire works and send them into the skies so they may join the stars. Perpetua The mother of Hijo and Hijita is credited with being the creator of hope for both the people of Lunia and Solia, and is often given thanks at formal events. Felix Felix, or The Great Phoenix, carried Hijo, Hijita, and Perpetua to Tierra. His wife died right away, and he would have as well had he not been in phoenix form. He traveled to the skies carrying Hijita hoping she would not meet the same fate as his wife, and he assumed his son, and as he broke from the atmosphere he exploded, the force of the explosion putting the planet into motion. Luna Luna was said to be the sister of Sol, and assisted in the creation of the universe, they personify chaos and change. It is said though her physical form has been removed from Cruuine, she remains in Lethe, ushering souls to the void. Sol Sol predates all other deities and is the personification of of light, stasis, and order. Though his physical form has been slain, he remains in Vidsfar, watching the universe in the Pool of Knowledge. Natalia Natalia is the daughter of Luna and is credited with the deaths of Sol and Luna, and thus the ending of The Cosmic War. She was known of Tierra as The Blind Queen, due to her loss of her eyes after the murder of her mother and uncle. She rained immortal on Tierra in her new kingdom of Neo Lunia, until the uprising and her murder at the hands of her people. Patheon of Ammitmun a series of demons Pharoh Ammitmun made a series of deals with to gain power in his time.